Smug
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Kei loves to prove people wrong. Tsukishima/Yachi


_Hello! I'm back again with another oneshot! I meant to upload this yesterday in honor of my favorite volleydork's birthday, but life didn't allow me to. Hopefully this didn't turn out as bad as I think it did. I hope you all enjoy, and happy belated birthday Tsukishima!_

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu! isn't mine._

* * *

If there was one thing Tsukishima Kei couldn't stand, it was being told what he could and couldn't do.

It was one thing if he said it himself; he was self-depreciating at times. However, hearing someone else telling him something was impossible for him to accomplish made his blood boil. Hinata Shoyou learned that the hard way their first year of high school.

Now in Year Three at Karasuno, Kei had grown quite a bit. His 190 cm height from his first year had grown to 195 and his slim frame had begun to fill out with more muscle; no one could say he was a wispy high schooler anymore. Volleyball had become more enjoyable to him as well; his blocking was well known amongst the other schools and he felt quite smug at the fact that they saw him as a threat.

He and Hitoka were in the same class this year, and he'd gotten to know her a lot better over their time being in the Volleyball Club together. She had really grown into the manager role after Shimizu retired and could detect subtle changes in mood with each player. Her keen observation skills had helped the team on more than one occasion improve to become a serious contender for Nationals for the second year in a row. For all of Kei's standoffishness and crabby attitude, Yachi was able to tell when he was in a good mood or really into the game. No one, besides Tadashi and Akiteru, was ever able to discern his emotions so easily.

One day, he was walking down the hall when he heard a conversation around the corner. Usually, he'd ignore it and keep going to his destination, but he heard his name. Stopping before the turn, he listened closely.

"Hitoka-chan, there's no need to lie!" a girl's voice rang.

"I-I'm not lying!" Hitoka exclaimed, flustered.

"You and Tsukishima-kun hang out a lot though!" the girl replied.

"That's because we're part of the Volleyball Club!" Hitoka said with slight exasperation. "Kei-kun and I are just friends!"

"Ah… so you're on first name basis with him huh?" the girl asked slyly.

"It isn't like that! Besides, him falling for someone like me is impossible," Hitoka said, her voice falling to a whisper toward the end. "He's gotten much more popular with the girls over the years. There are way better options than me."

"Hitoka-chan…" the girl said, her voice expressing how sorry she felt.

"A-Anyway, I have a poster I need to take to Takeda-sensei to approve," Hitoka told the girl, her voice going back to cheery. "See you later."

Kei could tell she forced her voice to sound that way. He didn't like it.

After hearing the girls go their separate ways, the tall blond followed behind Hitoka quietly. He always had a soft spot for the short blonde girl and realized he was attracted to her when they were in their second year of high school. He never said anything to her because she was so friendly to all of the guys on the Volleyball team and treated them all equally. Kei didn't want to risk making things awkward between them, especially if she was attracted to one of the other members. He didn't think it'd be too farfetched; after all, she did spend a lot of time with Shoyou and Tobio when she first joined as manager. It wouldn't be crazy to think she could be attracted to one of them. Then there was Tadashi, who always went on about how she went from cute to beautiful over her time as their manager.

Kei couldn't deny his best friend's words though. Hitoka had grown more beautiful over the years. Though she hadn't gotten too much taller, her features seemed to become more defined. Her face had slimmed a bit and her body wasn't as slight. She wasn't as curvy as Shimizu was, but her feminine curves were obvious. Her blonde hair had gotten a little longer as well; she didn't look like an adorable child anymore, but a mature young woman.

Staring at her as they walked, Kei decided he was going to do something about the way he felt. Hearing Hitoka say it was impossible for him to like her in that way had caused irritation to cloud his rationality. It always caused the desire to prove the person wrong to overwhelm his senses. Before they reached the faculty room, Tsukishima closed the distance between them with a few long strides.

Hitoka was surprised when she felt a large hand wrap around her wrist. Her vision was suddenly taken over by a black military blazer as her body was crushed to the person who grabbed her.

"What makes you think it's impossible for me to like you?"

The low caressing tone caused Hitoka's eyes to widen as she realized she was in Kei's embrace. Putting her hands against his chest, she pushed herself to look into his golden brown eyes. She could feel the blush burning on her cheeks as her thoughts went to how nice his muscles felt. The smirk on his face only caused her face to burn more.

"K-K-Kei-kun, wh-what are you doing?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

His hand cradled her cheek as he brought his face down to her level. His expression was soft as his thumb caressed her gently. Hitoka's eyes closed involuntarily at the action as a shuddering breath escaped her. Her brown eyes opened to see a genuine smile on Kei's face.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this," he whispered.

Kei's lips descended upon her, and Hitoka couldn't help the gasp that left her. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his steady golden brown gaze. He pulled back and released her from his grip. She put her fingers to her lips, not believing what just happened. He smirked at her again.

"It's one thing if I say something is impossible," he said as he stared at her. "But it pisses me off more when someone else says it."

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"I do like you," he continued. "I have since last year. Do what you want with that information."

Kei turned on his heel and began to walk away. Hitoka stared at his back for a few seconds before she ran after him. He turned as he heard her footsteps rapidly approaching. He half expected her to hit him for suddenly kissing her. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his uniform jacket. Pulling him down to her level, she kissed him chastely. Hitoka released him and looked at the ground with a very red face.

"I l-like you too," she mumbled.

She looked up to see Kei with a smug look on his face. She bristled slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with slight irritation.

"I get to rub this in everyone's face," he replied nonchalantly.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Kei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yes, but you're attracted to this idiot," he said smartly.

Hitoka could only smack him lightly on the chest.

* * *

 _I know this is probably a little OOC, but who knows what they might be like later on in high school. By the way, if you haven't kept up on the manga, it is mentioned that Kei's height before the Spring High tournament grows from 188 cm to 190. Just thought I'd throw that out there in case anyone assumed I got his height in Year One wrong._


End file.
